Speed Fire
by Yugai
Summary: Ou la rencontre entre deux être hors du commun, coup de foudre ? pas vraiment... Crise de nerf ? probablement. Fou rires ? assurément !  One Shot


Speed fire. 

Dangereuse, folle, débile...One peut pas dire qu'ils se renouvellent beaucoup. Je ne suis qu'une femme. C'est cela oui! La vérité toute nue? Je suis télépathe et télékinétique. Et dotée d'une force physique supérieure à la moyenne. Et l'endurance aussi. Et mon QI...Vous avez compris? Les labos nationaux paieraient cher pour me transformer en cobaye. Vive les droits de l'homme! Si, vraiment. Mais comme je ne suis pas d'accord, ils m'envoient régulièrement des chasseurs de prime. Je suis visiblement plus intéressante en cage, d'après eux en tout cas. 

Je me dirige vers le dojo, seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour canaliser mon énergie: je fais 15H de sport par semaine. Et ce n'est même pas assez. Aujourd'hui, c'est jiujitsu, pas fatiguant mais au moins je ne casserais rien à personne. La salle est magnifique, les panneaux latéraux affichent des estampes japonaise, le plafond, une verrière, renvoie de doux reflets sur les tatamis incrustés dans le sol de marbre. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires, essayant de ne pas trop capter les ondes de haine que m'envoie Suzy (elle n'a de mignon que son prénom, je précise) 1M80 de muscle et de tendon. Elle ne supporte pas que du haut de mon 1M50 et de mes 40KG je sois plus forte qu'elle. 

Quand je ne me concentre pas, je ne capte rien, mais là il faudrait que je sois dans le coma pour ignorer ses intentions: ses « amis » m'attendent dehors pour, je cite « m'apprendre la vie, sale chienne », fin de citation. Pour une fois que je suis de bonne humeur va t'acheter un cerveau Cheetah! Ça ne m'as pas empêché de passé un bon moment sur le tatami, Drew, une nouvelle recrue, se montre très prometteur. Et mignon aussi. Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas craché sur la vision rayon X, ce soir. J'en aurais presque oublié mon « dessert », presque. J'ai pris mon temps sous sla douche, pour me sécher, me rhabiller. Quand je suis sortie, tout était désert, à première vue.

J'ai fait un pas de coté pour éviter le couteau, lâche! Je lui ai attrapé le bras, au « crac », j'ai offert à mon agresseur une rencontre avec le mur. Les autres ont réfléchit après ça. Je suis sortie du gymnase, et me suis retrouvée entourée. Un, deux,..., sept contre une, huit en tout avec le typer K.O à l'intérieur. Suzy tu me déçois. Mon sac est tombé à terre, la mêlée m'a tendu les bras, coup de pieds, de poings, et autant de blessures. En 2 minutes, l'affaire était réglée. J'allais récupéré mon sac quand je me suis stoppée net. Devinez qui me visait avec un revolver depuis la porte. Indice, ce n'est pas le mec au couteau. Quelle idiote, elle pensait valoir 1000 fois mieux que moi, que je ferais mieux de disparaître, que de toute façon Drew se serait intéressé à elle si je n'étais pas là. FAUX! Archi faux. Pour avoir jeter un œil je peux vous dire qu'il est très amoureux de sa copine et que Suzy lui a fait l'impression d'une brute. Moi il m'aime bien même s'il est vexé de ne pas avoir gagné notre combat.

Étant donne que je n'envisage pas de piercing dans l'immédiat, j'ai trouvé judicieux de na pas lui faire part de mes observations. J'allais être obligée de faire un truc qui ne me plaisait pas, mais c'était ça ou me faire canarder. J'ai commencé par lui envoyer une suggestion:

« tu ne veux pas tirer, que feras-tu du corps, l'arme te fera plonger, tu ne veux pas aller en prison ».

La crosse a légèrement glissée dans la main de mon adversaire. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai passé la seconde.

« la crosse glisse, le pistolet pèse trop lourd, je suis fatiguée, je ne veux pas vraiment tirer ».

Ah-ha, un éclair de doute à traversé ses yeux morts. J'ai cru avoir réussit, vraiment, mais elle a tiré.

Mes yeux se sont fermés, mon corps tendu en attente de la douleur ne bougeait pas d'un micromètre. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mal? Je me suis risquée à soulever une paupière, il était là devant moi, avec un trou dans le poitrail. Un loup gigantesque, comprenez 3M de long sur 1M50 de hauteur. Je n'avais jamais vu tel animal de ma vie. Je ne me souviens même pas de ma réaction quand l'animal s'est jeté sur Suzy pour la déchiqueter. Non, je me souviens de sa tête frottant contre mes jambes et de la douceur de sa fourrure. Après ça, le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans un lit (pas le mien), un homme (inconnu) me regardant depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il avait une cicatrice de balle sur le torse. Mon cerveau fatigué a mis quelques secondes à traiter cette info, puis mes alarmes internes ont explosé sous mon crâne. La seule pensée cohérente qui me parvienne étant: « sortir, je DOIS sortir ». le type n'a pas bougé d'un iota, et pour cause, il est à côté de la porte.

Piégée, je me sentais de plus en plus agressive. Il faut que je me calme. Il m'observe avec attention, avec intérêt même. Je me replie vers le fin fond de la pièce et adopte une position défensive. Crétin. Sous-estime moi et tu perdras tes joyeuses dans la bagarre. Au moment où je me suis jeté sur lui, il m'a attrapé et m'a fait voler sur le lit. Hein? Comment a-t-il pu me faire faire un tel bond? Il sourit toujours. Nouvelle tentative, deuxième alittissage. Il est plus fort que moi, soit, sa tête est à ma merci. Sauf que ses barrières sont impénétrables, je me sens glisser dans le rôle de la souris qui regarde le chat prêt à bondir.

« Je veux sortir! »

Bon ok , ça ressemble à un cri d'ado affolée, mais je suis une ado, et je suis affolée.

« Bien sur ».

QUOI! Mais il se fout de ma g*****. respire, je me suis dirigée vers la porte, l'ait franchie et... il m'a suivit. Grrrr, je voulais rentrer chez moi prendre douche mais...et puis merde. J'ai fermé le verrou de la porte d'entrée (chose inhabituelle) et me suis glissée sous la douche. Ça fait du bieeeeennnnn. Et en sortant de la douche (nue, enroulée dans une serviette) je trouve ce mec dans mon salon. Il n'a pas pu toucher au verrou, il est bloqué jusqu'à demain matin (moi et mes bonnes idées). Il me regarde sans rien dire. Que c'est frustrant. 

Il s'est levé quand j'ai fait mine d'aller dans ma chambre. Là, j'avoue, j'ai craqué.

« Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème! T'es qui d'abord? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi? DEGAAAAAAGE! »

Essoufflée, je me suis adossée au mur en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas répondre...

« Je suis le frère de Drew, je t'ai sauvé la vie, je suis ici pour te faire tomber amoureuse de moi, je ne bougerais pas ».

A ce stade, mon cerveau a disjoncté, j'ai éclaté de rire, puis je suis allée me coucher. Je me suis endormie en moins d'une seconde. Je l'ai retrouvé dans mon lit, comme prévu, le lendemain matin. À ce moment-là mon cerveau a fait le rapprochement entre le loup et mon nouvel « ami ». Effectivement en le voyant s'étirer, on peut facilement deviner qu'il n'est pas standard, lui non plus. Au point où j'en suis...

Il m'a adressé un sourire qui a réussit à me réchauffer malgré la fraicheur de l'appartement. Ce mec est canon.

« T'es un loup-garou? »

« oui. ».

Bon au moins c'était dit.

« Ok ».

Pas comme si j'allais péter un câble pour si peu. Il sourit derechef et me fit un gros câlin. « je savais que tu étais comme moi ». Hein? différente il veut dire? Il sent ces trucs-là lui? En tout cas j'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie. Peut-être même un peu trop pour mon bien. Vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, je m'écartais un peu de son torse. Autant éssayer de déplacer une montagne. Et en plus, il a resserré son étreinte. Foutue pour foutue... Tandis que je me laisse aller et me détend, je capte ses intentions. Non! Pas celles-là, ce charmant loup-garou a décidé de me déclarer comme sa compagne pour éviter des ennuis avec sa meute. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond que s'il a pu sentir ma différence, les autres le pourront aussi.

Direction la cuisine, en général ça me détend de me faire à manger. Tant qu'à faire je peux bien cuisiner pour deux non? Vu sa façon de lorgner sur la gamelle, je suis plutôt fière de moi, sans être un grand chef, je suis une cuisinière plus que correcte. Au menu, un steak (saignant), des pommes de terre sautées, et des tomates àl a provençale. Je dresse la table dans la cuisine, il s'installe et commence à me fixer. Je m'y suis habituée, je passe outre, non, ce qui me gêne c'est ce qu'il pense:

« tu es si belle, je me sens bien avec toi, je veux rester ici... ».

Il s'est arrêté net de penser quand il a vu que je m'étais figée. Ce type est perturbant, mais à priori c'est réciproque.

« Je dois aller en cours ».

je me sauve aussi vite que je peux sans avoir l'air d'avoir d'être poursuivie par les démons de l'enfer. Je lui ai donné un double des clés: je préfère le savoir chez moi que laisser mon appart ouvert. La journée passe vite, je cours au dojo, Suzy n'est pas là. Tant mieux, Drew si. Il me lance un sourire à faire fondre la banquise et s'approche de moi. Je fais quelques pas vers lui et m'arrête net.

« La meute me félicitera pour avoir ramené cette fille ».

Toute ma bonne humeur s'envole, je le foudroie du regard. Il ne comprend pas, se demande pourquoi je me suis braquée, il a pourtant tout fait pour se rapprocher de moi. Il a fait un pas vers moi, j'ai reculé de deux. Je suis partie vers les vestiaires en courant, il m'y a suivit. Et merde! Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter là, il a fermé la porte à clé et se rapproche de moi, m'acculant sous la douche.

Il était sur le point de me toucher quand la porte a explosé. Mon « prétendant » est furieux d'être interrompu, se retourne vers l'importun et... se décompose.

« Pourquoi t'es là frangin? ».

Sauvée, je me précipite dans les bras de mon garde du corps perso. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et annonce :

« Elle est à moi ».

Drew ne se laisse pas arrêter pour autant « tu ne la baises pas! ». J'essaie de ne pas montrée à quel point je suis choquée, la colère peut rendre idiot, dans mon cas c'est pire.

« Ben, je me suis un peu fait tirée dessus hier, il y a mieux comme début de soirée ».

« On s'rattrapera t'à l'heure ».

Au moment où je ferme la bouche, j'envisage de m'éclater la tête contre le mur. Drew est furieux, ces pensées me font l'effet de missile:

« Elle en peut pas! Et ma promo? Crétin de frère! Toujours dans mes pattes! Plus jeune! NATHANIEL! ».

Mes jambes m'ont lâché à ce moment précis. Je suis tombée dans les pommes. Ça devenait une habitude.

Mmmmmmh, mon lit... Hein? Mon lit? Effectivement. Je me réveille doucement. Il n'est pas là, j'ignore pourquoi mais ça m'inquiète. Je me lève et le cherche. Il est au téléphone. Il raccroche sur un

« N'y pensez même pas ».

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je lui souris. Je me rend compte qu'il a vachement bien réussit son coup. Je l'aime. Il me tend ma clé. Mal barré. Je ne réagis pas. Il pose l'objet sur la commode et se dirige vers la porte.

« NON! ».

Je me retrouve la tête entre ses omoplates, le retenant de toute mes forces. Il se retourne et me jette un regard interrogateur.

« non »

je répète plus doucement. Je lui prends la main et le ramène à l'intérieur. Il me suit docilement. Une fois dans le salon et certaine qu'il va y rester je le lâche et me retourne vers son visage.

« explique-moi ».

Synchro parfaite, je dis :

« toi d'abord ».

Assis sur le canapé il m'explique que la meute cherche des porteuses pour s'agrandir, les jeunes qui en ramènent sont promus et gagnent en influence. Il s'excuse pour le comportement de son frère. Il me dit qu'il va disparaitre, me laisser reprendre une vie normale. J'ouvre de grands yeux et balance « parce que tu crois que ma vie peut l'être, normale ? ». Il sourit, il est si beau. Ma main se tend et lui caresse la joue. Il ferme les yeux, pressant sa tête contre mes doigts. Sur une impulsion, je me penche et l'embrasse. Je vois alors ses yeux s'ouvrirent et me fixer avec une lueur sauvage. Il me prévient que si je continue, il ne me laissera jamais partir. Je souris et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Sauvage, c'est le mot, il me tire par le poignet, m'allonge sur le canapé et m'embrasse, encore et encore, me laissant à peine le temps de respirer. C'est ma grande première avec un type comme lui, tous mes ex étaient des soumis. Je me laisse dominé par cet homme peu ordinaire. Ses mains passent sous mes vêtements, m'ôtant pull, débardeur et pantalon dans le même élan. Dans sa précipitation, il n'a pas pensé à retirer ses propres vêtements. Je m'en occupe, pour une fois, les pensées de l'homme sont le strict reflet de ses actes. Il n'y a que moi dans sa tête. Enfin, moi et son loup bien sur. Ce dernier semble vraiment m'apprécier, bien que j'ignore la raison de cette surrafection. Après ça, mon cerveau a pris des vacances.

Il m'a portée au lit, nue comme un ver, et je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'il est mon « meilleur coup ». Ça a duré des heures sans qu'il se fatigue, je suis épuisée. Nous avons revisité tout le kamasutra, et d'autres positions que je ne connaissais pas, plus « bestiales ». Couchée sur lui, j'essaie de récupérer mes forces. Il me regarde, sans bouger, attendant un signal que, malgré tout ma bonne volonté, je ne peu lui donner dans l'immédiat. Je lui fais un câlin à la place. Son bras me presse davantage contre lui. Son autre main se ballade le long de mon bras. Doux et affectueux, je réalise qu'il ne connait pas mon nom. C'est stupide, je suis folle amoureuse d'un type qui ne sais pas comment je m'appelle et dont j'ignorerais le nom si je ne l'avais pas lu dans la tête de son frère.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Aya ».

« Nathaniel. ».

Fou rire, imagines, se présenter après une nuit de débauche totale.

Je me suis extraite du lit avec peine pour me nourrir. La cuisine ne m'a jamais parut si éloignée de ma chambre. Le calendrier marque la pleine lune pour ce soir. Je vais pouvoir dormir. Je ne l'ai pas senti approcher, il s'est excusé pour son absence de ce soir, j'ai secoué la tête en signe de dénégation, ce n'était pas comme si on était mariés. Il m'a assuré que pour lui, c'était tout comme, ses yeux étaient si sérieux, pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, je souris, l'embrasse et me blottis dans ses bras.

« je ne vais nulle part, j'attendrais que tu rentres ».

Surpris, il me regarde sans se rendre compte du sourire béat qu'il affiche. Un coup de coude bien placé le fit redescendre sur terre. Après une course poursuite chez moi, se soldant par sa victoire, nous avons prit une longue douche puis il est parti crapahuter je ne sais où. Je décidais donc de lire le roman que je venais d'acheter.

Je regarde l'horloge, il est 4h57, c'est stupide mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir tant qu'il ne sera pas rentré. Mon livre est fini depuis longtemps, je zappe de chaine en chaine dans l'espoir de tomber sur quelque chose qui retienne mon attention. Il est finalement rentré vers 6h, couvert de boue, de feuilles et de brindilles. Trempé de sueur. Il a l'air heureux. Je l'accompagne dans la douche et l'aide à se nettoyer puis nous nous mettons au lit et dormons. Je me suis réveillée dans ses bras, aujourd'hui encore, il est toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Je l'observe, il est magnifique. J'aime sentir ses cheveux sur mon bras, il les porte long et ça lui va très bien.

Il a ouvert les yeux quelques secondes après, comme s'il avait senti que je m'étais réveillée. Il s'étire paresseusement puis m'embrasse. Et quel baiser ! On est samedi, je n'ai pas cours et après ça et bien … à table ! Il répond à chaque caresse, provocation, jeu, il est mon idéal en tout point, option pleine lune mise à part. Tout irait pour le mieux si Drew n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Malgré le fait que Nat ai affirmé que j'étais avec lui, Drew est quand même allé avertir la meute que j'existais et que je ferais une porteuse puissante. Il leur à même gracieusement fourni mon adresse. Le mâle Alpha décidant de venir me voir en personne, petite veinarde que je suis...

c'est ainsi que, lorsque la sonnette a retenti, je me suis retrouvé devant la personne la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais vu.

« oui ? Vous êtes qui? ».

il a poussé la porte, qui a rebondi contre le mur. J'ai commencé à reculer doucement, sans quitter le mec des yeux, je dois atteindre la chambre. Nat pourrait peut être me protéger. J'ai du reculer de 10cm avant de commencer à hurler. Il m'a sauté dessus et m'a clouée au sol. Nat a bondi hors de la chambre et s'est mis à grogner, si, vraiment. Un grondement sourd venant de sa gorge. Mon assaillant s'est figé, puis m'a reniflé. Re-blocage. Il s'est relevé, puis a reculé lentement. Nat s'est avancé jusqu'à se placer devant moi.

« Que fais tu à ma femme ? »

la voix de l'homme que j'aime étais si basse que j'ai cru rêver. L'inconnu a haussé ses sourcils et a répondu que Drew m'a offerte à la meute. Un vrai moteur, j'ai cru qu'il allait tuer son frère. Il est parvenu à se calmer et à articuler:

« Aya n'est pas à Drew, ce qui m'appartiens n'est pas propriété de mon frère »

« Je m'en rend compte ».

il fit moine de s'en aller mais Nat l'a retenu.

« Étant le second, j'exige que ma femme n'ait pas à subir ce genre d'affront et d'agression. Ais-je ta parole? »

« Oui ».

Nat s'est tourné vers moi et m'a rassuré, je n'aurais plus de visites surprise. La porte est bonne pour la réparation, mais pour l'instant je ne veux qu'une chose : un super câlin. Et une bonne sieste.

Il m'accompagna dans ma chambre et se coucha près de moi. Il attendit que je commence à m'endormir et me couvrit de baiser de la tête au pied, chaque pression étant solennelle, comme s'il jouait une scène dont je n'avais pas connaissance. J'étais parfaitement détendue grâce à ses attentions, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu ce qui a suivi. Il enfonça ses crocs, oui, ses crocs, dans mon épaule, goûtant mon sang, grondant de plaisir. Passé le choc, la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, scellant le lien entre nous. Désormais, c'était officiel, personne ne pourrait me revendiquer, j'étais sa propriété exclusive. Du point de vue des loup, c'était une notion absolue et définitive. Restait le problème du frère, car il n'allait pas abandonner sa promotion comme ça.

Il se chargea des réparation de ma pauvre porte, arguant que les fautes de la meute était sa responsabilités, que voulez vous que je réponde moi... affalée sur mon canapé, je regardais une sitcom abrutissante, mais très drôle. Quand je les entendis hurler.

« Je l'ai trouvé en premier ! Et je suis l'ainé ! J'ai la priorité. »

« Dans tes rêves Drew, Sai a bien failli la violer ce matin, la meute ne dispose pas de la vie des gens comme ça »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sont que des humains après tout ? Que valent ils ces inférieurs ? »

Le discours de son frère dégoutait Nataniel, je pouvais le lire sur son visage. Pourtant, il restait son frère malgré tout. Je tentais de me faire toute petite mais mon odeur me trahissait, j'en était sur. Mon ancien compagnon de judo tourna vers moi ses yeux rendus jaunes par l'excitation et grogna. Et trois pas il fut sur moi, je ne bougeais pas, consciente que la marque imprimée sur mon épaule me mettais à l'abri de la fureur de mon vis à vis.

Il m'arracha mon tee-shirt, et fixa la marque en demie lune. Le silence s'installa, pesant, puis il se mit à hurler, il m'assena une gifle magistrale qui m'envoya valser dans le canapé, complètement sonnée. Nat vit rouge, il se jeta sur Drew, cherchant à lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il étaient sur le point de se battre dans mon salon, je réussis à appeler mon homme, il fut à côté de moi en moins d'une seconde.

« Pas dans mon salon »

« OK »

Il entraina Drew dans un autre endroit, et resta absent un long moment. Il ne rentra que bien après, couvert d'égratignures. Certaines plus profondes que d'autres, je mis quelques minutes à comprendre que ces égratignures étaient en fait des entailles bien plus profondes qui avaient guéries. Je le regardais avec un air interrogateur, posant une question muette.

« il est vivant, ne t'inquiète pas »

Je respirais, non pas que je m'inquiète pour ce sale type, mais je ne voulais pas que Nataniel ait des problèmes avec les autorités. Sur ces bonnes paroles, il me prit dans ses bras et nous conduisit sur le canapé. Enroulés dans une couverture, nous avons passé la soirée à regarder des navets à la télévision, riant pour rien, nous câlinant sans retenue. Il me dit qu'il faudrait me présenter à la meute bientôt, pas grave, il faudrait bien que je m'y fasse à son problème de fourrure.

La réunion s'est bien passée, j'ai été introduite dans les affaires de la meute et mariée à mon loup. Il a emménagé chez moi, la vie à deux est agréable, bien que composée de compromis. Mes nuits sont plus ou moins agitées et surtout, je n'ai plus à me soucier de rien, il me materne et me cajole comme pas permis... et je dois dire que j'en profite à fond.

FIN.


End file.
